


Blink Of An Eye

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>007 didn't expect to save 000 (Triple O), an agent from another secret service he thought had been disbanded. For one main reason, their agents were usually underage.</em><br/> </p><p> </p><p>But he never expected to see her again, she had gone incognito like him. But here she was in the flesh.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Triple O..." he breathed in shock.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink Of An Eye

Dane didn't object when the older agent removed her shirt for her, his hands quickly grabbing something off the sink; a rag previously dipped in warm water. She hissed, hand flying up to his as he pressed the cloth to her injured neck. James paused. Blue eyes focusing on brown using their reflections in the mirror.

"Haven't seen you in three years." He said, eyes flickering away as he continually dabbed the flesh wound. Granted she did lose a lot of blood from the wound, she was still conscious enough to process his words. Dane nodded slowly in agreement. The movement made her head spin & her grip tightened on the marble sink of the hotel.

"And a half." Dane corrected. Her eyes skated over her arms, seeing them shake in exhaustion, speaking of which she felt her legs beginning to buckle under her weight. Had she really lost that much blood? The bullet only knicked her neck, right?

"You've been knicked by the bullet..." James spoke up. Tilting a bottle of alcohol until it coated a cotton ball, eyes once more meeting her now half lidded ones in the mirror. Dane tilted her head to the side, meeting his gaze officially for once.

She gave him a bored expression, "Obvious." Dane turned her head much too fast & felt a wave of nausea hit her, she craned her head forward; eyes shutting tightly for a few moments until it passed. She didn't see the other agent smirk in amusement. James ran calloused fingers up her side, stopping at her waist as blood soaked her pants.

"And a bullet seemed to have past through your side too." He pointed out. Made sense as to why the younger agent seemed so lightheaded.

"Didn't know that." Dane replied, shivering as James crouched behind her, removing her pants without asking. She wouldn't fight, not this time. She was too weak to fight. He looked over the wound, deciding stitches would be in order to close it.

"... Stitches..." he murmured to himself but alas the seventeen year old heard. Dane peered down at him, bending over slightly to do so. James' eyes flickered up to hers once more, a closed mouth smile gracing his rugged features. James ignored the injury that needed less attention & attended to the more severe; he threaded a needle with ease, & cleaned the area of her waist.

"James..." she murmured. He glanced up at her, knowing she wouldn't remain standing for much longer. James did what he usually did. He took his time to properly stitch the wound, eyes focused on her caramel skin as he pressed on it with his fingers, manipulating it for the best possible healing results. James finished just before she fell, he easily slid her back into place, & in such a vulgar way did he hold her against the sink. His hips were firmly pressed to her own, pinning her against the sink as he went back to attending to the less life threatening wound on her neck.

"Dane." He replied after treating both wounds. Dane hunched over a bit, breathing having picked up at the close proximity of James. Her heart thumped rhythmically in her ears as she tried calming herself. James placed his hands over her own, anchoring her to the sink as he rested his chin on her shoulder, chapped lips brushing her neck lightly.

"Pervert." He smiled against her neck, the faintest hints of stubble tickling the sensitive skin, at her cheekiness. James didn't reply with words. Not yet. But he did rock his hips forward, momentarily pushing against the teen & causing her breath to catch.

"I'm not the one who's attracted to a man three times her age." That was the longest sentence either had said the entire time & the most teasing. Dane chuckled lowly, eyes fluttering shut as he trailed kisses up & down her slender throat. She reached up behind her, hand running down the back of his head to the nape of his neck, squeezing it before merely laying her hand there. James continued his exploration on her neck, decorating her skin with deep purple bruise that were sure to arouse suspicion back at her agency. His large hands seizing her waist & holding her there, pointer finger tracing random patterns onto her smooth skin, never once making contact with her bullet wounds.

"Tryin' to leave marks James?" She hummed & glanced at him from her peripheral vision, her lip quirking upward as he nodded. Pulling back he nipped the skin of where neck met shoulder before turning her around, blue eyes zeroing in on the deep chocolate pools that made up her own. Finally, James connected his lips to hers, feeling her arch against him & her hands trying to tug his short hair before giving up, & pushing him forward by his neck. He dominated the kiss, Dane traced his lower lip with her tongue, gaining easy entrance to explore the older gentleman's mouth. Tracing every inch of his mouth from his teeth to the contours of his palate.

"I mark what's mine..." he said as they parted only momentarily for air. His lips fiercely catching hers in another hungry kiss she could not deny. Dane smiled into it, she pulled away to kiss lightly along his jawline to his ear, nipping it before pushing him back. He raised a brow seeing a mischievous look in the girl's hungry gaze.

"Indeed you have marked." Dane spoke & gestured openly to the dark marks adorning her delicate collarbones, & throat. "But you have yet to lay claim." She cocked a brow at him suggestively, smiling sultry. James smirked & backed her up against the bed, she fell back & he easily crawled atop her. His hands ghosting over her sides, as she stretched underneath him & his dark gaze. Dane gasped slightly when he unclasped her bra, exposing her top half to the drafty room. James leaned down, pressing his now bare chest to hers, her breast against him without a layer of clothing in the way.

"Don't worry darling, I wasn't planning on letting you freeze." He replied casually, seeing a laugh bubble up in her. Dane pulled him in for a soft kiss, flipping them so she straddling him, small hands & lithe fingers dancing across his fit physique. She leaned down, leaving a dark mark just underneath his ear.

"I hope not..." She chuckled as the male agent flipped her back onto the bed. Both realizing their hours were numbered...

 

* * *

 

Dane smiled & James smiled back at her, her nimble fingers buttoning up his shirt as he tied his tie. Next she helped him tug on his spare suit, buttoning the middle button it as James fixed the collar of her black button up. Her eyes glimmered as she soothed out any wrinkles by running her down from his shoulders to his chest.

"You clean up good Bon- 007." Dane said appreciatively. James' eyes glanced her over, smiling friendly when he met wide eyes.

"As do you, lovely as always Dane. I mean 000." He winked. The teen chuckled & handed him his briefcase, he in turn gave her her bag. Dane slung it over her shoulder, staring at the older agent as if waiting for something. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into him for one last kiss. "You should join us. You'd make an even better agent for us back in London." James said against her mouth.

Dane smiled small, "I know. Maybe one day... I'll go." She said meeting blue eyes full of hope. James nodded, hugging her tightly.

"We'd be the best team if you did." He added trying to persuade the teen. She smiled patting his back as they walked down the corridor side by side, she deep in thought about the proposition.

"I know we'd be, 007 & 000, save some big time prince!" She said amusing James.

"Indeed, Bond & Howlett save all of Britain!" They continued their musing until they stopped at the hotel's front steps. Their smiles faltered as they looked at one another, neither knowing what would happen to the other once they went their separate ways.

Awkwardly, Dane scratched the back of her head, "Oh, I was always horrible at leaving." She admitted, James huffed a laugh. "Here, my address if yah ever wanna stop by. I know America's aways from London, but yah know, in case you're ever visiting." He stared at the folded paper & pocketed it as if it were a fond memory.

"I'll visit," he assured, "Again, that offer is always on the table." James reminded. Dane rolled her eyes, & hugged him for a few minutes, he returning the gesture.

"Gimme a few months. I think Smith will allow me a transfer." Dane whispered, releasing James. "Gotta go! I have a flight to catch!" James waved by as the girl sprinting off down the street faster than he thought humanly possible. In the blink of an eye, she was gone, like the wind that traveled the world; Dane was the wind. He toyed with the paper in his pocket, smiling at the pavement before he continued down the opposite way.


End file.
